1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus that may be capable of reducing the manufacturing cost.
2. Discussion of the Background
As information technologies have developed, an amount of communication information has significantly increased, thereby increasing the importance of the display apparatus's role in outputting information. Additionally, as the display apparatus is extensively used, the demand for the display apparatus has increased. Performance of the display apparatus has been improved to output various types of information while having a thinner and lighter structure. In this regard, the display apparatus may be made of a plastic substrate or a thin glass substrate, which are light and provide superior portability.
Generally, since a display apparatus having a slim plastic or glass substrate is thin and light, manufacturing the display apparatus may be difficult. Accordingly, the display apparatus may be manufactured by attaching a carrier substrate to the thin substrate.
According to a method of manufacturing the display apparatus, both thin upper and lower plates may be bonded to carrier substrates having the size of a motherboard, and the upper plate is then coupled to the lower plate. Then, after separating the carrier substrates from the upper and lower plates, the upper and lower plates may be cut together corresponding to the size of the display apparatus. In this state, polarization plates are attached to the upper and lower plates, and a module process is performed. However, since the upper and lower plates are thin, managing the upper and lower plates may be difficult, and failures in the assembly process may occur when cutting the upper and lower plates, attaching the polarization plates, and performing the module process.